wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Captain Waveslash
Captain Waveslash belongs to Bone. Do not steal the character, coding, or any art on this page. Thank you! We're damned after all In a Nutshell She's the hothead of sea dragons. A large, vicious warrior, Waveslash tears into her opposition with brute force. Though Waveslash is rather aggressive, she's kind to her troops, giving them treats not supplied by royalty. Waveslash is a classic example of "don't judge a book by its cover". Through fortune and flame, we fall Appearance Waveslash is abnormally vast, her size comparable to dragons twenty years older than herself. Her massive, deep blue body pulses with muscles, the thickest being on her rock-solid legs. Her scales are rigid and nearly impenetrable, especially when dipped in water. As a SeaWing, the water strengthens her a great deal. If you were an enemy and you'd ever hope to beat Waveslash, it's best to wait until she's parched, when the normally hard scales are dry and brittle. Waveslash's body is covered in little dents and scratches, and by the tail, the fin is torn. Waveslash blends well in the water with her abyss-blue scales, dark as the water SeaWings dwell in. The scales glint in the sunlight, and perpetually drip with excess water from her frequent swims. Her fins, underbelly, and crest on her head are even deeper, nearly resembling a navy blue color. The photosphores on her face are light, cornflower blue, providing stark contrast like an angler's bulb in the darkest oceans. Eyes, brilliant aquamarine eyes, contrast with the scales as well, as little flecks of dark turquoise swim around in the gleaming iris. Waveslash hardly wears anything, preferring to show off her muscles and deep-blue scales. And, to her, jewelry is an annoyance; she finds it irritating because it gets in the way of everything and it has no appeal to her. Her troops are required to wear nothing but armor in battle because Waveslash knows that anything besides that would simply get in the way. And if you can stay, then I'll show you the way History Born of an average background to a merchant mother, Cornflower, and father, Abyss, Waveslash was always a leader. Whilst her parents were out trying to earn a pretty penny from their hoard of items, she was able to teach herself and her brother, Cerulean, to be survivors. Over the years, she received no formal schooling, but relied on street wit, keen instincts, and quick talons to survive. When Waveslash was eight, it was decided that she and Cerulean were to learn the trade of their parents. Knowing their children's street skills, Cornflower and Abyss schooled them, teaching them how to run the stand. They told them that it was an honor to be hosting a stand only a few islands away from the Summer Palace, in a busy marketplace full of loyal customers. Cerulean rather enjoyed the art of trade, and was able to both enjoy it and get the hang of it. The problem was, Waveslash did not. She felt out of place like a fish on land, and the job bored her to the point that she slept on duty. Cornflower and Abyss were not impressed. One day, a fight between the SkyWings and the SeaWings blew out of proportion, and they ended up, somehow, on the isle of the shop. As dragons ripped each other apart, limb by limb, the citizens screamed in horror as the cobblestone streets were stained with blood. To return to the ashes, we call! Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Occupation (Soldier)